


New and a bit Alarming

by WavesOver



Series: Tales of Esmia [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Culture Shock, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Lady Kagome was a woman of considerable means in Argentèe Lune, whose only concern was having an heir for her house. But the discovery of a mysterious man on her family's estate brings something so much more into her life.A companion piece to The Dragon Knight, where we see the beginning of the war from there from the side of an ally country.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Tales of Esmia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561237
Kudos: 1





	1. Course and Unrefine

It was a warm, sunny day as Kagome walks through the edges of the grounds. She had just left the ballroom to get some fresh air, there were just too many people there. Yes, she was as glad as anyone that their princess has found true love and is going to marry him but she already had done a celebration, with the Queen and allied rulers and the subject of the party in question. Honestly, Kagome needs some time to herself right now.

She looked in the forest, the place where she had played when she was a little girl, and just wandered around. It’s not like there is anything dangerous here, the wolfs and bears prefer colder places, lions and hippos’ hotter ones, and as far as she knows there are no lakes for geese and swan to stay around. And even if she saw something more dangerous than a fox, she has a knife in her pocket and the training to use it well.

It was peaceful, unlike the frantic energy at home. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her family, but her mom keeps inviting all those boys over, hoping one of them would catch her eye. And how her friends fawn over some of them just makes her feel guilty that she honestly finds none of them to be attractive.

It almost makes her forgive Rei for putting all that pressure on her. Yes, she feels honored that Rei considers her to be a good heir for her title but the pressure’s just too much sometimes.

* ** _CRASH_** *

What in the lady’s name was that?

She ran over, compelled by a mix of curiosity and concern, hoping whatever it is still alive.

The woods seem darker as she ran towards it, the trees taller and the creatures more dangerous. But all that did was make her go faster.

Run as fast as she could, as her mind made more and more morbid images for what she would find.

And then there was light, a clearing in the center of the forest. But not a natural one, for in the center of this clearing was a body.

A handsome body.

She marveled at the enchanting man in front of her, a slim, muscular body clothed in red robes more like those of the distant east than anything she had ever seen in this side of the world. His hair was long, not the dull white like Lord Bakura of Esmia or Prince Dimond of Chernaya Luna, but a lively, soft shade of white that turns silver in the light of the clearing, topped with the cutes pair of ears she had ever seen, looking like fluffy triangles similar to a cat’s, or one of those jackal dogs she’s heard about from the south. And he was bleeding.

He was the sexiest man she had ever seen, and he was bleeding.

She took in the bleeding from his head, the cuts on his neck and hands (how did he clothes survive without even a scratch), and the broken trees that surround him.

She could easily see him bleeding out here, without a soul around to even give him a proper funeral, letting him be torn apart by the foxes and other scavengers that live here.

She went over to him and found to her surprise he’s still alive, breathing deeply, and still alright by most standards. He didn’t even have any broken bones.

She tried to lift him, only to fail miserably.

She looked at her skirts, from the nice green dress that she had been saving for months, the one she wanted to wear to the Princesses wedding. She looks at the man in front of her, his unconscious form, and all the damage all around them. She looks again at her skirts.

She takes the knife that she had on and cuts along the midpoint of her thigh, tearing the lovely fabric along the end, and then cutting downwards, turning most of the fabric into a makeshift carrier. She then dragged his body to the torn fabric and lay him upon it. she then tied the fabric to his feet, and cut just a bit more to tie his arms and chest to the carrier.

She then took the unoccupied end and started to pull, trying to keep to flat ground as much as she could while checking every once in a while, to make sure he was safe.

By the time she was out of the forest, she was exhausted beyond belief and was forever grateful to the servants who had come out to look for her.

She thanked Mary-Ann as she was taken to her rooms, with her mystery guest taken to the guest rooms to have his injuries taken care of. As soon as she was there, she went to her bed and fell fast asleep.

****

It was the next morning when she awoke to the snarls and yelling of an unknown person (male most likely but she has been proven wrong before).

She got out of bed and dashed to the noise, not even giving her maid the chance to dress her.

As her legs moved through the manor, her mind raced as she thought of all sorts of scenarios; what if it was kidnappers, raiders, or someone who came to finish the job with the boy she found yesterday.

She came into the room, worried about what she would find, only to find that the one she rescued was the source of the problem. He was up and not _exactly_ up and running but far better than when she found him yesterday.

He snarled and growled in some unknown tongue as he fought the maids that tried to care for him.

She had no idea what he was saying and he didn’t seem to understand her as well if his frantic state is any indication.

He then stated struggling, acting like she was going to forces herself on him or hurt him or something along those lines. His anxiety was starting to may her feel nervous as she kept trying to calm him down, and he kept acting like a caged bear, afraid that she was going to send him to the dogs.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” she said, trying to calm the raging man in front of him, shushing both him and the terrified maids around him.

He turned wildly towards her, where his golden eyes caught her own and she felt her traitorous mouth clamp up and run dry all at the same time.

Miroku, her favorite cousin (nothing against Rei, she just… too serious at times), decides to take an action that would stop one of the problems with their guest. He takes out a potion, the one that merchants and other people who travel a lot drink, opens it, shoves it into his mouth, and closes his nose.

The mystery man swallows it, coughing afterwards.

“The fuck was _that_ for?” he growled, his voice dismissive yet playing on her heartstrings… along with other areas.

“Well, that seems to be the question of the day, isn’t it?” came a dark alto voice as General Galaxia stepped into the room, her calm voice a mask for the cold fury in her eyes.


	2. She did not shutter at my paw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha wakes up in a strange place, with strange people, including a female general and a girl that is both familiar and very different from someone he knows.

The woman in front of him was dangerous, blood and death so prominent around her that even now, she smells like she just came from battle. Her orange eyes looking at him like she wants to kill him if he makes just one wrong move.

He readies his claws, just waiting for her to attack.

“I found him. Knocked out. In the wood. It took me a while to drag him to the manor, he was so out of it. And he doesn’t speak our language, Miroku had to give him the… the… the potion that people could drink to speed in other tongues. And I don’t think that someone who came here to spy would be so useless as to not even know the tongue of the people they are spying on,” a soft voice said, her words direct yet with a strange strength to them that brought to mind Kikyou, her head turned back on him, as if she trusted him not to dig his fangs into her to escape.

He stared at the girl in front of him, the one with the familiar scent he was wrapped in when he woke up. The girl with wavy black hair and fiery eyes that were some shade between blue and grey, the only thing on her face that made her face different from Kikyou.

“Truly?” the woman with death around her said, staring hard at the girl before looking away, “Then I suppose, as a member of House Mars, you would be willing to… house him and report any suspicious activity, if they arise?”

She nodded, fear spiking her scent but she still looked the other in the eye.

“Yes,” she said, nodding her head.

“And if I hear about you aiding in any potential ‘mischief’, you will be tried as a traitor?”

She nodded again.

The woman in gold then nodded back before turning around to leave.

“Then I would expect your guest to be on his best behavior. Good day, Lady Higarashi.”

She marched out, her scent giving of hints of anger and… pride?

Wavy collapsed to the ground, exhaustion and fear strong in her scent… but she still faced her.

She was breathing, deep breaths to center herself, and…

“Why did you do that?” he asked, awe and confusion missing in his head from the odd girl.

“Hm, do what?” she asked back, just confused.

“ _Keh,_ I mean why would you risk your ass for me, wench,” he said, bring out his all too familiar rage, comfy like a ratty blanket that’s more holes then fabric, pretty shitty but it’s better than nothing.

Her face turns red for a different reason, her cheeks puffing as her scent gains the tell tale spikes of rage, as his survival instinct and confusion and everything else just hits him like a bolder.

Fuck, he really doesn’t know a fucking shit about where he is, how he got there, and what the fuck is going on.

“Excuse me! Do you know who I am?” she yelled back, not at all like the calm miko that he…

“No. Why the fuck would I know about you when you and everyone else here wears some kind of poofy monstrosity that just consumes your legs?” he yells back, pushing down everything but rage so he can leave and go back home. He stood tall as he marched over, ready to push her out of the way if it meant he would be safe for another day.

“Oh, I’m sure the general will be waiting for you, if you’re going outside that is.”

He turned to see the monk that had poured that horrible concoction down his throat, a lazy smile on his smug ass face.

He clenches his fist, his claws biting into his skin, before he forces himself to calm down, flopping to the floor as he recognizes for the first time that he has no clue where he is.

And somehow, even after shouting at her, the girl come near him, trying to help him up as he feels almost as tired as the night his mom died. He goes into the bed and shuts his eyes, hoping this all to be a dream.


End file.
